Lips of an Angel
by Ironic Twist
Summary: Sometimes circumstances conspire against you – no matter what you might wish you can’t always have who you want. This is a teensy-tiny one shot based on Hinder's Lips of an Angel. Rated M for language only.


This is a teensy, tiny one shot based on Hinder's song, _Lips of an Angel_. Rated M for language.

Sometimes circumstances conspire against you – no matter what you might wish you can't always have who you want.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

2:58AM: The buzzing of my phone on the nightstand is aggravating me. _Who the hell is calling at freakin' 3 AM?_ I contemplate ignoring it, but I'm afraid the buzzing will wake up Tanya who's splayed out next to me. We'd only been in bed about two hours, having gotten home from the charity dance much later than we expected. I was in the middle of the most amazing dream… I grabbed the phone. A quick glance at the caller ID sent me bolting from the bed and into the next room.

2:59 AM: "Honey, why you calling me so late? It's kinda' hard to talk right now. Honey, why are you crying? Is everything okay? I gotta' whisper 'cause I can't be too loud."

I had a pretty good idea of what was wrong. Fuckin' Jacob Black. He had either not bothered coming home or was passed out. _Hope you're fuckin' happy, Charlie. He was the one you wanted for your daughter and look what it got her. _

This wasn't the first time Bella had called me in the middle of the night. However, it had been some time. She continued to sob quietly.

"Edward, I just had the most amazing dream," she whispered.

3:00 AM: "It's funny that you're calling me tonight, I was dreaming of you, too…" I stopped. "Does he know you're talking to me? Will it start a fight?"

Ultimately, I was worried about her safety. If he wasn't home yet he could walk in any minute. Jacob was known for his heavy hand.

"He's passed out on the floor in the living room. Does Tanya know you're on the phone with me? Can she hear you?"

I pressed my ear to the bedroom door and could hear Tanya's steady breathing.

3:01 AM: "No, I don't think she has a clue."

Bella sighed. I know why she called, what she needed. Time and distance had blunted the sharp edges of my emotions. Still, I couldn't lie to her. Just hearing her voice brought back that rush of feelings. Bella needed to know that someone, somewhere still loved her.

"Tanya's in the next room. Sometimes I wish she was you, Bella. I guess we never really moved on. It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet."

Bella was always so concerned with what everyone else wanted. The only person's happiness she had been unconcerned with was her own. When she and I dated her father made it very clear that he didn't like me. He had a soft spot for the son of an old friend of the family. Charlie had made it difficult for Bella and me to be together. When she would sneak away she'd inevitably get caught. He'd harangue her for hours.

Eventually, we saw less and less of one another and I'd met Tanya. Tanya was different than Bella. Tanya loved me, but she didn't need me. Bella did. And me, I was the kind of man who needed to be needed. However, I also kept my promises and I'd made a promise to Tanya. _But times like this…_

3:02 AM: I sighed. "Bella, you make it hard to be faithful…"

I loved Tanya, but I could give Bella this much, let her know that she was often in my thoughts and dreams. I remembered her kisses so well. She had the lips of an angel. Those lips parted in a sigh after I made my declaration.

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodbye, Bella."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So sad. :*(

If you'd like to read a more upbeat story, check out **U + UR Hand**. It's also rated M, but for a lemon. I also started two other, longer stories, but they haven't generated much interest so I haven't updated. One is AU, it's called **Metamorphoses** – sort of a "My Fair Lady" story focusing on the Cullen twins, Edward and Alice. I also have an AH story called **Rejection** which explores what would have happened had the Cullens not voted to change Bella at the end of _New Moon_.


End file.
